Something More
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: One shot. Haruka and Shindou never thought of taking a second step in their relationship. What happens when boredom takes over? Rated T for safety.


**So, I was really bored. My dad was busy buying crabs for lunch. Yeah, it's weird. And those crabs were alive! I'm afraid they might sneak into my room. *shivers***

**Anyway, this is the one shot I came up with in three minutes. I hope that it doesn't seem rushed. I consider this to be a part of my ****'training'**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! I only own Haruka and the plot. **

**Read and enjoy. **

* * *

"I'm bored." Haruka exclaimed as she threw herself back on the big bed. Her boyfriend, Shindou Takuto, chuckled and laid down next to her.

"Do you have any ideas?" He said, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Although they had been dating for almost six months now, he felt kinda uncomfortable when he was alone with Haruka. Said girl felt his uneasiness and slowly wrapped an arm around him. He blushed deeper and looked away, trying to hide his blush.

"Relax, Shindou. ...No need to be so shy..." She said, kissing his cheek softly. Shindou blushed deeper but pulled Haruka closer, resting his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair.

"So this is your idea of fun?" Shindou whispered. Haruka giggled and got up.

"Maybe..." She said with a smile . Shindou grasped her hand and pulled her to the bed again, so that he was on top of her. Haruka blushed intensely.

"S-Shindou..." Haruka stammered as Shindou leaned in for a kiss.

"I think Takuto would sound better..." he whispered before his lips brushed against Haruka's. Said girl moaned and cupped her boyfriend's face, pulling him in for a deep, long kiss. Shindou slowly found the courage to lick Haruka's lower lip, begging for entrance. Haruka, startled by the sudden act, pulled away, a dark red blush spread across her face.

Shindou worriedly hugged her, not sure if he had done something wrong. The couple never really did anything more than kissing, and it was nothing more than a lip-lock. So this little, not-too-innocent act was different and new to both of them.

"I-I'm...s-sorry, Haruka. ...I-" Haruka silenced him with a kiss, her tongue slowly finding its way into his mouth. Shindou rolled over so that Haruka was in control, and moaned loudly, but it was muffled by the heated kiss. Soon, they pulled away for air, panting heavily.

"Haruka..." Shindou moaned as Haruka planted little kisses on his neck. His hands slid under her shirt slowly, rubbing her sides. Haruka let out a long moan against his skin, gripping on his shoulders tightly.

"Oh God...Takuto..." Shindou smiled at hearing those words. Haruka laid down on his body, resting her head on his shoulder. Shindou had one hand under Haruka's shirt, the other was running through her hair. The white-haired girl wrapped her arms around her boyfriend tightly, taking in his scent.

"I love you, Taku..." She murmered. Shindou's heart skipped a beat at hearing those words. He kissed her hair softly.

"I love you too, Haru..." He whispered, pulling her in for another kiss. Unfortunately, the door opened, revealing a smiling Kirino.

"Am I interrupting something?" He said with a smirk. The duo blushed and looked away from each other, pulling themselves into a decent position.

"No, you are not." Shindou said, trying to shake away the thoughts of what he and Haruka would have done if Kirino didn't come in. Kirino noticed the look on his best friend' s face and snickerd.

"I never knew you had a perverted mind, Shindou." The brown-haired boy blushes and glared at the defender, who smiled in return. Haruka looked at the ground, her face as red as the setting sun.

"Kirino..." Shindou muttered in annoyance. His friend, now had completed his mission, excused himself and left. Haruka turned ro Shindou, who quickly avoided eye contact.

"Takuto... Have you ever thought of taking our relationship...a little further?" Haruka asked, blushing fiercely. Shindou tuned to look at her to see if she was joking or not. He never expected her to ask something like that. He had thought of this several times before. But he didn't know if he should make his move.

"Haruka..." was all he could say. He silently wished that Haruka would make her move first, so he would know she is ready. His wish was granted, as Haruka pushed him and claimed his lips with her own, then slowly trailed kisses down his neck. Shindou moaned and gripped on Haruka's waist, pressing her body against his. Haruka pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"So... should we do this...?" Haruka whispered in a slightly seductive tone. Shindou slid his right hand under her shirt, tracing the outline of her flat chest.

"As you wish..."

* * *

**So, how was that? This is as far as I can go. I cannot write M rated stuff. So yeah...this is the end, you can make up the rest in your minds.**

**That was for the Romance genre 'training'. How did I do? I hope it was not rushed.**

**Ja ne, minna. **

**Haru-chan :)**


End file.
